What am I to do? Sakura's tale
by Cielsakitty
Summary: Sakura's new to Ikebukuro, attending Raira Academy for her senior year trying to manage her school life as well as the one that goes on at home all while trying to remain calm, but lately things seem a little more than insane. With the rising gangs and the general drama in high school Sakura's beginning to wonder if she really can find peace in this new home. First Fanfiction!
1. New in town

_**Oh my god look I've written a fanfiction, and Oh my god it's my first one too!**_

_**Joy. So much joy right now (not really, I think I probably suck *cries*)**_

_**Constructive**__** criticism is highly appreciated and so are reviews so yeah... don't leave me with nothing all my not real fans!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!. That anime/manga/light novel do not belong to me and they never will, I am just using the characters for my own fun in this fanfiction.**_

_**Happy reading~**_

_**I hope...**_

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't a girl just listen to her Japanese music and write in peace?!" I pretty much screeched at my little sister as she continued to be a complete pain in my ass. God I hate younger siblings, so annoying I just want to rip them apart! Argh!

"No because her little sister is bored and huuuuuuunnnnnnnnggggrrrrryyyyy!" the little brat known to the world as Emily whined but too me it just sounded like a dying walrus that I was about to beat to a bloody pulp. "Yeah well I'm hungry too so get the fuck over it." I hissed as I turned my face away from the computer screen and met my bright emerald green eyes with her dull brown ones. I scowled at her and in return she pouted before staggering into the solitude of the kitchen and continuing to complain about how hungry she was. My god please just shut up. Please. Some people are trying to write here thankyouverymuch.

I returned my face to the computer screen and stared at the completely blank word document trying desperately to think up a good story for my loyal fans on my favorite fanfiction website ever. And although my family had just moved to Ikebukuro in Japan I still came up with nothing. Somehow, my mind was blank which _never _happened, in fact usually I couldn't get these kinds of writing thoughts out of my head. Hell, it was so bad I had started to think about everything in real life as a story just narrating my day as it was happening.

Even though I was starting school tomorrow at some place called Raira Academy with tons of people I had never met my brain refused to have any imagination, not even the slightest pinch of creativity was with me today.

Not even a small grain of sand from the lovely beaches of California- where I used to live and dearly missed- was granted to my uncreative boring absolutely normal brain today. Which really kinda sucked, like a lot. As a "writer" (honestly I didn't think my stuff was that good but my friends, teachers, family, and the internet disagreed) I hate not being able to do my favorite thing which just so happened to be typing up stories on the computer. It would infuriate me when this happened. I hated writers block more than I hated- well lots of things I guess.

I gave a groan and looked around my room with piles of unpacked boxes scattered everywhere. Bored and out of further options (unless I wanted to unpack all my shit, which I really didn't) I decided to visit my friends on the internet, maybe they'll be happy to hear that I moved to Japan since well funny thing really: they all lived there. You see I didn't make friends easily back in Cali- part of that was because I tended to shut myself out from other people and the other part was that I tended to be a little too honest…

Oops?

So that's how I ended up with loud, obnoxious- but very fun and super nice- outcasts who funny enough were all bi-sexual. I seriously was the only straight one in the group which could make things awkward every now and then. But that didn't stop me from enjoying our weird friendship and goofy acts of random every now and then. After all if it wasn't awkward it wouldn't be half as fun with those guys. I wonder if they miss me...

I brushed my smooth slightly curly chocolate brown locks from my face as I joined the chat room containing my online friends. I honestly really liked them- they were nice, calm, and didn't really judge me. They just were nice and helpful- my kind of people.

**-Shinrai has entered the chat room**

**Shinrai: hey guys!**

**Taro Tanaka: Oh hey Shinrai!**

**Kanra: Shinrai~ how you doing girl?**

**Setton: what's up Shinrai?**

**Shinrai: Well… have good news and bad news**

**Kanra: let's hear it! I wanna know what's going on in your life. Mine: sucks**

**Shinrai: haha Kanra you're so weird! Well first off the bad news I can't write about anything, it's like a magical fairy has taken away all my ability to write!**

**Shinrai: And well good news I guess… you see I moved to Japan last week! And I'll be going to Raira Academy!**

**Taro Tanaka: Whoa that's cool Shinrai!**

**Setton: good for you**

_-Taro Tanaka has sent you a private message_

_Taro Tanaka: Hey Shinrai! Guess what! I'll be going to Raira too! In fact I'm moving to Ikebukuro like tomorrow!_

_Shinrai: Oh my god what?! Squeee that is soo cool_

_Shinrai: We could like become best hoes_

_Shinrai: I mean buddies hehe_

**Kanra: Really Shinrai? How wonderful for you~**

**Shinrai: I'm not gonna lie, for some reason that came off really creepy. Am I the only one who thought that was creepy?**

**Setton: Yeah that was a little creepy Kanra…**

**Taro Tanaka: totally**

**Kanra: Daa~ so mean.**

**Kanra: So Shinrai you're having trouble writing?**

**Shinrai: yeah, why girl~?**

**Kanra: you like Kuroshitsuji right?**

**Shinrai: *sigh* Kanra I've done like every possible fanfic imaginable for that**

**Kanra: oh**

**Shinrai: Anyway I gotta go unpack ugh… bye!**

**-Shinrai has left the chat room**

"No Emily, get out of my crap!" I yelled at my little sister as she viciously dug her probably completely filthy hands through my boxes most likely looking for things to steal from me and claim as her own. And I was having none of that. She giggled like a maniac with a chainsaw and pulled something out of said box before turning around and running off to her room faster than a cheetah chasing a gazelle who was about to become it's unlucky prey. And Emily was two seconds away from becoming my own prey. This girl was so dead it wasn't even the slightest bit funny. Anyone who says otherwise is an enemy of the state!

I frowned and rummaged through the box trying to figure out what she stole and determine the items importance but quickly grew bored of the task and decided on just barging into her room and taking it by force. I knew that she wouldn't give it back if I didn't. She never did. Which is probably part of the reason I hated her so much.

Of course I could just tell Mom and Dad but Emily was their favorite so I knew I wouldn't get too far with that tactic. I never really did. Which like really sucked. Big time. No not Big Time Rush- my god Emily will not stop with them.

"Eeeeeemmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy-cccchhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn~" I cooed creepily with a sickly sweet grin plastered on my face as I knocked on her door softly. I heard a muffled "go away Sakura." But ignored it and chose to enter the room anyway. There on her bed was my purple amethyst necklace that my best friend Nick had given me the day before I left. At that point I felt a little more than furious as I glared at my sister, charged over to her bed and swiftly picked up the beautiful necklace before storming out and slamming the door to my own room.

Man it has never been better timing for my parents to be out on errands. They didn't really approve of our constant fighting and definitely didn't seem to be fans of slamming doors.

Well at least I only have to attend my senior-or fourth year- year at this academy before I can go off to college and be free (sort of). Honestly to tell the truth while I was very excited to attend this school I was being forced to do so. You see my parents went to the same school when they were in high school (actually it's where they met, yuck) and I guess they wanted me to go as well… which was a little weird but whatever.

I never really do understand what goes on in my parents minds. I really don't get why they adopted two kids from the orphanage that absolutely hated each other and they knew it- sure I was grateful to have a home but why the adopted Emily as well I will never know or understand. And trust me I have no intention of trying to do so.

* * *

_**~Magical skip forward in time~**_

Oh my god I am sooooooooooo bored! Who knew entrance exams would be so boring? He just keeps going on and on and on I'm afraid that he'll never stop. And he's not even talking about completely relevant stuff either- I mean this dude at one point was talking about how Japan's birth rate was decreasing and the middle class disappearing. What the hell does that have to do with anything? Is he like trying to depress his students or something? Or does he secretly actually want us to die so he's boring us to death?

I swear if it's the latter I'm just going to do a snoopy happy dance for being right and doing it with style.

Finally! Finally he finished his eternally long speech and dismissed us to go to our classes so we could all stare at and judge our fellow classmates that we would be stuck with all year. Well isn't that just so much fun? I could feel judgment seeping through out the room while I just rested my head on my desk trying to draw as little attention to myself while praying for class to be over so I could go home.

Thankfully class went by a lot faster than I anticipated and the second after the bell rang signaling that we were free to leave I scurried out of the room as quickly as I could so I could just go home and seclude myself in my room and chat with my online friends and write.

Or maybe I'll find some anime to watch, after I watched Kuroshitsuji my friends kept trying to get me to watch other ones like Death Note and Fairy Tale but I refused since I knew I would just become addicted like they did. I swear they were bigger anime addicts than cocaine lovers. It was actually rather sad in my opinion.

As I walked down the unfamiliar roads and sidewalks in the maze of a city it occurred to me at one point that I was lost and I groaned in annoyance, I mean I had found my way to that school earlier so why couldn't I find my way home? I glanced around a bit before checking my wallet for my phone and some money, nodding my head in approval and then I just started to explore a little bit.

I knew my parents wouldn't mind, besides even if they did I could just say I was trying to get to know the city and I wasn't even lying there so… And then it occurred to me: my parents went to Raira, therefore they must know their way around Ikebukuro so maybe I could just ask them for help. Or maybe I could continue to explore and just ask them for tips.

I, feeling a little braver than usual went with the second option and quickly sent both of them a text asking for advice when walking around in Ikebukuro. My mother replied not even a minute later telling me all the good spots for friends and couples and even told me where not to go and why. And then she sent another text that seemed a tad bit odd to me, it read:

_Just stay away from, or at least don't piss off someone named Shizuo Heiwajima or Izaya Orihara_

I replied with an awkward "Alright what do they look like?" and waited for the message with the descriptions of the people that I should apparently not approach. I did feel a little offended though that my mother believed that I was dumb enough to go talking to strangers- I mean I knew she was just trying to protect me like a good mother should but still it's lik-

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my hands and I checked the message my mom had sent with the descriptions of the apparently dangerous people. But I didn't question it- my mom and dad were never wrong about these things so I knew if they told me to stay away from or not to do something that they were right and had learned from that mistake themselves.

_Well last time I checked Shizuo had blonde hair and was tall- so he will definitely stick out I promise, also he's sorta uhh, very strong so really don't make him mad if you do bump into him… I think you'll know him when you see him honey description or not. Izaya, he has black hair and brown eyes with an almost red tint to them. He's a trickster last time I checked so I'm sure you'll be able to tell with him as well. I would just stay away from him though, and definitely don't trust him if you are unfortunate enough to bump into him as well._

I reread her text a few times and unintentionally judged these people by what my mother had told me and immediately deemed them as "weird," they definitely sounded like people I would be better off not running into on the street that's for sure. I shrugged, put my phone away, and continued wandering the crowded streets of Ikebukuro with a bright smile on my face as I explored the city gazing everywhere with curious eyes. Something told me it was going to be interesting here and not entirely in a good way but I shrugged the feeling off and stayed oblivious to the bad.

Oh if only I had known had right I was.

* * *

_**So I hope that wasn't as insanely terrible as I thought it was... anyways like I said first fanfic blah blah blah blah blah I would really enjoy some criticism up in here so if you could take time out of your schedule to review that would be fantastic.**_

_**Very fantastic**_

_**Bye, hope to see you next time!**_

_**Sincerely Cielsakitty~**_


	2. Meeting all the wrong people

_**Oh my god guys!**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner! I just got busy, and then I didn't like how the chapter turned out so I had to rewrite it, and then I didn't like that either so it became a vicious cycle**_

_**I deeply apologize *sweat drops***_

_**I'll try to make my updates more frequent, probably weekly!**_

_**Sorry once again!**_

_**Not like anyone cares**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate this but to avoid some gay copyright claim I have to say this: I Cielsakitty do not own Durarara! and am simply using it for my own amusement, all original characters belong to some person who's name I forgot and I only own the twisted plotline and my OC's.**_

_**Warning: Mild cursing, and stupidity**_

_**Let's get on with it now, shall we~**_

* * *

"So Sakura how was your little adventure in the city?" My mother asked as I sighed and flopped down on the cozy purple couch in our living room. "It was pretty good I guess…" I mumbled glad that I had found my way home. I don't know how I did it, don't ask me. "What's for dinner?" I asked my faces mushed into the somewhat uncomfortable cushions.

"Steak." She replied simply and I felt my green eyes start to sparkle a little bit. Man I love steak!

* * *

**~Le time skip to end the randomness… I mean unless you like it.~**

* * *

"Two single hearts on fire currently on the wire as inhibit-" I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock groaning as I rubbed my eyes. "Is that seriously your alarm?" she tried sounding like a smartass and I gave her a yandere smile. "Are you seriously in my room Emily-san~?" I asked with a sickly sweet tone and she went flying back to the safety of her bed covers in a snap.

Ah, I really do have a knack for acting now don't I?

I stretched a bit before purposing falling out of my bed, onto the floor face first. My face stung a bit as it came in contact with the rough, cheap white carpet but I ignored it. Honestly the only real way for me to wake up or even get out of my bed once I was in it was falling out of it. Figures.

I did my daily routine and smiled in joy when I saw I had about 45 minutes of free time this morning to myself since my little sister went to her friend's house for the morning. Joy to the world. So much happiness just fucking everywhere.

**-Shinrai has entered the chat room**

**Shinrai: I here this morning?**

**-Kanra has entered the chat room**

**Kanra: I'm here Shinrai-san**

**Shinrai: Thank God! I'm really bored right now since I have no friends yet**

**Kanra: Aren't I your friend? You wound me Shinrai~**

**Shinrai: Haha of course Kanra, but I meant real life friends… you know since I like just moved here**

**Shinrai: And I'm American**

**Shinrai: And what not**

**Kanra: Yeah, I get it… I get it. So Raira? **

**Shinrai: Yeah do you go there?**

**Kanra: No **

**Kanra: But I know a few people that do**

**Shinrai: Cool, look I gotta go now or I'll be late since I'll probably get lost haha**

**Shinrai: Don't laugh at me Kanra, I know you're typing out the ha's**

**Shinrai: Bye Kanra-san**

**Kanra: haha bye Shinrai-san**

**-Shinrai has left the chat room**

I kicked the rolling chair back with my legs and jumped off while it was spinning, quickly scooping up my overly heavy backpack and heading off towards my new school. I took my time on the short walk to Raira, enjoying the sight of the cherry blossom trees once I had reached the front gate. I always thought they looked so lovely.

This place truly is beautiful.

Luckily school passed without too much of a hassle- I even made a friend! His name was Masaomi Kida and sure he was only a freshman- EXCUSE ME- first year but he was still pretty cool. But he was a total flirt, I mean that's the only reason I knew him. While walking into the school building I bumped into the blonde and he gave me some cheesy pick up line.

But I didn't mind, in fact I thought it was kind of funny. Besides he still seemed like a pretty cool guy and he sure as hell was helpful enough so yeah…

Not much more to say on that matter.

Except that he offered to show me around the city and while I was exceedingly grateful- still turned down the offer.

I sighed as I glanced around the crowded city and all the shops selling all sorts of things. I made my way through the bustling crowd trying desperately to find something ENTERTAINING to do since well… I still had writers block. I could go into a rant about writers block and why it's such a bitch I hate it that much. And trust me I'm not commonly a girl to hate things, I'm actually pretty nice as long as you stay on my good side.

If you don't well, prepare to have your ass kicked by a girl.

I froze and gave a look of pity as I noticed a poor girl with short hair, and strangely big boobs (WTF BRAIN?!) getting picked on by some cliché bullies and I felt anger boiling in me. As a foster child I had my fair share of bullies and while some people say 5 year olds can't be vicious I have evidence to prove otherwise. I silently watched the event unfold in front of my, digging my nails into my skin to keep from getting involved.

I even tried to ignore the fact that these girls were such tools that they brought some douche along to defend them, but still they were pissing me off. Badly. With one quick movement I stormed over to the younger group of girls with Raira uniforms on and pushed them away from the shy looking on with a glare present on my face.

"What's your problem bitch?" the leader asked crossing her arms and I growled at her. "Yeah we were just talking to this parasite over here, stay in your own business bitch." The blonde one hissed and my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah just go jump off a building." The third one smirked and I scowled. "Yo, you best leave my girls alone before I kick your ass!" the douche yelled getting in my face and I lost it. I smiled brightly as my fist roughly connected with his face sending him flying backwards into the group of bullies.

"You know, as a former foster child I've had my fair share of bullies so clearly I know how to fight. Honestly you're all pretty weak so If I were you I'd just back off." I warned checking my brightly blue painted nails.

They all quickly ran off and I heard a hoot from around the corner and smiled when I spotted Masaomi. "Hey what's up?" I waved as he walked over with a somewhat frightened boy with spiky black hair and forest green eyes and another older looking male with a fur jacket, also spiky black hair, and somewhat red eyes followed behind him. I'm guessing the younger one was new here. He definitely looked the part.

"So who are these wonderful people Masaomi-kun?" I asked politely as I leaned in examining the male's faces. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the older one interrupted him and introduced himself. "My name is Izaya Orihara, and you are?"

"My name is Sakura Rog-" I was cut off and frowned when I heard that annoyingly familiar voice yet again.

"Look it's the bitch." The pink haired one stated and I noticed the douche held a wooden board now, but paid no notice. I really didn't care all that much to be honest. "You know bullying people isn't nice." Izaya grinned.

"What are you like 40? Butt out." The blonde fired at him trying to sound fierce and I stifled a giggle. This girls were completely pathetic, it was hilarious at their weak attempts at looking tough.

"Listen~ it's not my problem if you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I could knock your teeth down your throat or you can bag on my age when I'm actually only 23. Ha, I don't care. You're in a class that's so beneath me it doesn't matter." He grinned as he said his little threat(? I'm not really sure what that drabble was…) with confidence radiating off of him like heat from the burning sun in the middle of July, right as you're eating your melted popsicle only to find that it's fallen on the cruel unforgiving sidewalk. O-kay brain, that's enough with the exaggerated examples for one day.

"Huh?" the leader asked confused and I literally facepalmed, right then and there. Wow she really isn't very bright now is she? He looked down, smiled and looked back up at her before continuing.

"Human beings are weak things. But, beating up chicks isn't really my stich-" he paused while flicking one of his wrists slightly and I almost didn't notice it, in fact I barely caught the slight movement at all. And when I looked back at the girl, her purse fell onto the ground, none of the contents really spilling but one or two things did roll away.

He walked over and picked up the girl's hideuos pink phone with yet another cocky grin plastered over his face. "So I guess the next best thing I can do, is take your precious cell phone… and smash it." He finished dropping it onto the concrete before he repeatedly brought his foot down over it several times laughing like a madman.

And just as soon as he had started, he had stopped.

'_This guy truly is insane, no wonder my mom told me to stay away from this psycho!' _I thought to myself. "Now I'm bored... I guess that's enough cell phone smashing for one day." He chuckled and I gave a WTF look. This guy… needs to be locked away in a mental facility. I don't care if these girls are bitches YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH A GIRL'S PHONE. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.

The girls cowered in fear and the brown haired bitch called for the douche known to the world as Hiroshi. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, watching how this all unfolded in front of me. It was actually rather entertaining. Almost like a TV show.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! You goin' down fool!" Hiroshi yelled getting all up in Izaya's space as he grabbed his crotch like the classic douche he was. Go fucking figure. "Violence, ooohhh~ that's so scary." The raven haired male mocked.

"You mother!" the idiot yelled lunging for Izaya, but at the last minute he dodged and for a second I saw a gleam, but thought nothing of it. It was probably just my overactive imagination going wild yet again.

It wouldn't be the first time.

"Whoa! You're too tough for me!" Izaya mocked yet again and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. When the brown haired male flipped off his hood I immediately noticed something hilarious and it took all my will power at that moment not to start laughing my ass off. The dude was now half bald. I guess that gleam I saw was him taking out a knife and swiftly giving the douche a haircut.

Genius.

They all let out little frightened squeals as they ran off like frightened pigs scampering off into different directions while the male shouted death threats that none of us took seriously. How could we?

I gave a few slow claps. "Well that surely was awesome."

"He didn't even know it was coming."

"So what brings you out this way Izaya, after all you're not normally in Ikebukuro…" Masaomi sounded less than happy talking to this guy and I got why. He was fucking crazy. Crazier than Sebastian when he sees a picture of a neko Ciel.

He practically ignored my blonde friend and introduced himself to the shy boy- who's name I learned was Mikado Ryugamine- and then did another introduction with me seeing as we never finished the previous one. Of course I told him my name was Sakura Rogers, when actually it was Thompson.

No way in hell am I giving out my last name to a damn stranger!

Especially if I've been warned to STAY AWAY from them.

"Well I came to see somebody, and now I have." He answered Masaomi's question and seconds later- before any of us could react he was hit square in the face with a convenience store trash can…

What the hell?

"RIGHT IN THE FACE!" I couldn't help but scream as I pointed at the now probably dead Izaya on the pavement. Oh that's got to hurt.

* * *

_**So did you like?**_

_**I hope so. Originally I didn't have the cellphone part since well you know... Sakura and what not but decided to add it because that scene is classic**_

_**More classic than the classic car Mail Jeevas from Death Note owns**_

_**More classic than Classical music**_

_**Wow I feel like I'm copying my friend Xxle-grellxX with her endless examples**_

_**In my opinion she needs medical help, as do most Otakus... I mean umm *sweat drops again***_

_**I know you'll hate me for this but reviews good and bad are much appreciated, if you think I could improve on something please tell me so I don't keep being a blundering idiot**_

_**I mean this is my first fanfic so I have no idea what the hell I'm doing in all fairness**_

_**See you nest time~**_

_**Sincerely, Cielsakitty**_


	3. Observing the norm(?) that is Ikebukuro

_**See look guys it didn't take me an eternity to update this time!**_

_**I'm still very sorry for that last time hehe *sweat drops***_

_**So I'm glad it is finally summer because that means anime, writing, sleeping, eating, hanging with friends (what friends), and more writing.**_

_**My favorite things to do ever**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! anime, manga, or light novels and we all know that**_

_**WARNING: Mild cursing, and stupidity**_

_**Happy reading! I hope...**_

* * *

"RIGHT IN THE FACE!" I couldn't help but scream as I pointed at the now probably dead Izaya on the pavement. Oh that's got to hurt. I swear I got the weirdest look from all three of the freshman-EXCUSE ME- first year teens as I screamed that. And I'm not going to lie, it was pretty funny.

But getting serious for a second that was a little scary. Sure I had heard the rumors from a _chat room _online but I doubted anyone could really be that strong. Well maybe but…

A little part of me felt relieved when I saw the black haired man get back on his feet, but I mostly felt disappointed. This is just my opinion, but I really don't think we need that many insane people in the world- especially when they're as bad as this one.

"Well, well what's up Izaya?" a blonde bartender (?) asked sounding rather angry. Oh this is Shizuo then. "Didn't I tell you never to step foot in Ikebukuro again? You remember that Izaya, dontcha?" Shizuo continued as he took off his blue tinted sunglasses and put them in the front pocket of his vest.

"Shizu-chan. Last I heard you had some gig working over by the west gate."

"Pff got fired ages ago. And I'm pretty sure I've told you never to call me that. My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, try to get it right." Shizuo growled, seemingly growing pissed off more and more by the second. Does this Izaya guy really piss him off that badly?

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, so I pinned you for something you didn't do. Who knew you'd get so mad?" Izaya teased and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh I'm not mad, I just want to beat the shit out of you."

Is there really a difference there? No you know what I'm not even going to, it's not my business so I'll stay out of it.

Izaya's face darkened for a second before he gave yet another shit eating grin. _'What a prick.' _I thought to myself, I was judging this guy more than 3 American blonde girls would. Dude I am American, therefore I can make fun of them and use their stereotypes.

"You know the problem with you Shizu-chan is that you can't be swayed by reason, and that's bad. Really bad." He pulled out a flick blade from nowhere and pointed it at the seething blonde. "Now let me go."

We all just stared at Izaya and Shizuo having their little standoff- acting like 5 year old children until an annoyingly familiar voice butted in to our little conflict. "THERE THAT'S THE GUY!" Hiroshi the douche screamed and a wave of idiots quickly surrounded the two males.

"No punk ass bitch gets to make a fool out of me." Hiroshi declared and it took all of my will power not to laugh at him. "Oh you don't go playin' 'round with the dollars…" someone else stated and I grew curious. The dollars? What are the dollars?

"What's with the bartender?" Another idiot asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't' here a minute ago…" someone answered for him. "Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?!" DING DING DING DINGDING DING DING DING DING look you guessed correct, would you like your prize of a bag of air now? Oh wait those are Lays chips… wait- no still a bag of air.

"What the hell do you want?!" The blonde snarled turning around and glaring at a few unfortunate idiots. Oh may god have mercy on their poor unfortunate souls. **In pain, in need. **Whoa this ain't the little mermaid.

Tension was thick in the air- suffocating even- and was broken as someone screamed and lunged forward, whacking Shizuo on the head with a wooden stick. It cracked in half and Shizuo growled clutching his head in pain.

I saw some blood splatter on the ground and gave a wince of sympathy. Half for Shizuo, half for the guy who practically just wished death upon himself. "You aimed for my head." Shizuo started in a low tone and Masaomi and I both looked at each other and shared a smile. We knew how this would go down. "You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy right?" Shizuo continued, but he wasn't just done yet.

"And this means that you were intentionally trying to kill me right?"

"So then whatever happens next, is what you deserve right?" Shizu-chan snarled as he turned around and smacked the idiot square in the face sending the dude flying. I swear I could hear "I believe I can fly," playing in the background.

And to put the cherry on top the dude's clothes refused to stay on his body. They were like "Nope, we're going on vacation." It was hilarious. I seriously almost died of laughter. I was laughing so hard my lungs felt like they were going to explode any second. Hell, I'm shocked I didn't fall on the ground from my body's violent shudders from the over dosage of hilarity.

Of course while I was going banana bonkers (Whatever that means) Shizuo was beating the shit out of all the other people there as they attacked him _one by one. _Who attacks someone _one at a time_? Seriously, what is this, some cheesy Disney movie?!

"Well, have fun~!" Izaya waved as he took off and I took that as a cue to regain my composure.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Shizuo screeched- almost making my ears bleed- as he tore a vending machine that was bolted to the ground out of said sidewalk like he was picking daisies for his crush. O-kay then…

He then hurled said food giver at Izaya but the vending machine didn't reach it's intended target. Why? Well it seems someone decided to come flying from the sky and caught it almost as if he was playing a friendly game of catch with a best friend. You know what I'm just out of things to say.

I, Sakura Thompson, have been left speechless. Which happens _never._

"Simon what're you doing?" Shizuo hissed. Oh dear god this is going to end badly- I just know it. "Shizuo, fighting always bad-" the man called Simon started in broken Japanese but was quickly cut off by Shizuo and his rage. "SHUT UP! AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Shizuo shouted as he lunged towards the dark skinned man, ready to land a punch on the fellow. But Simon just caught Shizuo's fist in his hand as if he was playing baseball.

"Mikado! Time to split!" Masaomi took action yelling at his friend who snapped out of whatever trance he was in and grabbed the hand of the girl that I had saved next to him. Masaomi and I both yelled in unison for him to wait, but were ignored as he kept running. I, then feeling brave yet again, grabbed my blonde friend's wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction.

* * *

**~Unmagical time skip brought upon us by England and his failed magic~**

"How was your day at school Sakura, did you have fun?" my mother asked as I stepped through the door and took off my shoes. "Yeah, sure, much fun. Super smiles." I replied setting my bag down as I face planted onto the slightly uncomfortable new baby blue couch in the living room.

"What did you do after school, did you make a friend and go exploring the city?"

"I guess you could say that… more like I was walking home and I bumped into a friend."

"Did anything interesting happen?" my mother smiled as she entered the room and held out her hand, offering me a red apple which I greedily took. "Shizuo and Izaya got into a fight." I replied in between bites and my mother's gray eyes widened a little.

"Izaya didn't talk to you or anything right?"

"Well he did I guess, it was more to my friend but he did ask me my name. Why?"

"Did you give him your real name?"

"My name before you adopted me or my current one? No, not either. I told him my name was Sakura Rogers though so I didn't have to get used to having two first names." I answered and my mother sighed in relief.

"Hey where's dad?" I asked noticing that I hadn't heard him say a "hello," when I had gotten home. "He said he's working late."

I groaned as I turned on the TV and started watching Kuroshitsuji for the millionth time. I don't care how many times I've seen this anime, I will continue to watch it until the day I die!

"Is that the only thing you watch?" Emily interrupted my happy time with her annoying voice that to me sounded like that of an orgasming pig and my mood darkened significantly. I swear only half of my face was visible- the top part being black- as I hissed and turned to face her.

"Emily I am watching my show, unless you came to actually say something intelligent for once- unlike you usual mindless drabble you call talking- then please for the love of demon butlers shut the hell up and leave me alone." I said in a cold tone as I returned my eyes to the TV screen, not wanting blind myself by staring at my little sister more than I'm forced to.

"SAKURA!" My mother scolded and I snickered a little bit as my sister stormed off. "What? Can't take a little joke~?" I teased but my fun was ruined when I was told to go sit outside for a solid hour without my precious electronics. That's right in the Thompson household we don't have time-outs, we make you sit outside regardless of the weather doing nothing where everyone can stare at you.

I groaned as I sat on the small lawn staring into every car that went by to hopefully ease this painful boredom I was feeling.

I had just started staring off into space when I felt my butt vibrate an I quickly pulled out my secret phone to see that I had one new text message.

[Why did you lie to me about your name Thompson-san~?]

Oh if that isn't creepy and slightly (very) yandere then I don't know what is.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that...**_

_**I mean I'm new at writing so I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback if it isn't too much to ask**_

_**Please *gives the Honey-Senpai wants cake face x infinity***_

_**Please I'd love reviews, I know how annoying it is to ask for that shit but PLEASE!**_

_**PLEASE! **_

_**I hope to see you guys in the near future with new chappys and what not, but until then Sayonara!**_

_**Sincerely, Cielsakitty**_


	4. Just the usual home boring home life

**_Another week has gone by so more story time. Yay(?)_**

**_I really would love some reviews from my non-existent readers you know_**

**_Please?_**

**_I'll give you guys fatty tuna!_**

**_Disclaimer: I hate this alas I don't have the money to get sued so I don't own Durarara!, only my OC's_**

**_Warning: Mild cursing, and stupidity_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Ugh Kimiko I'm feeling seriously freaked out, what the hell am I going to do?!" I asked my brown eyed friend and she shrugged. "I mean if what you're saying is true than some random person just texted you and said something about lying about your name…Did you, to anyone?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Well there was this one guy…" I trailed off looking at the ground. Izaya Orihara. My mother really wasn't kidding when she said that guy had issues. "And? What was his name?" Kimiko dug deeper into the topic.

"Izaya Orihara." I spoke quietly as my friend did a spit take. Currently we were eating lunch on the roof and I'm sad to say that she just got soda all over my uniform. Nice. I looked down at my now somewhat soaked uniform and groaned. Kimiko tried to hold back a snicker but I caught it and sent a Sebastian-is-pissed-at-the-servants glare in her direction. "Wait hold on, Izaya Orihara? As in that guy who pisses off, what was his name, Shizuo Heiwajima?!"

I nodded my head slowly as I looked away awkwardly. I could feel my friend's eyes piercing into the side of my head as she stared at me in pure shock. "You have my sympathy." Kimiko said softly as she placed a hand on my shoulder which earned a WTF look from me. I swear my face turned into that of Jenna Marbles when you want one to go away.

"Oh I'm screwed aren't I?" I wailed as I buried my head in my hands over dramatically. Of course my hazel eyed friend was of no help as she agreed that I was indeed dead, and then proceeded to tell me exactly how deep of shit I was in. I think I need new friends…

* * *

**~Le Time Skip of Potatoes as I RP with my friend Xxle-grellxX~**

"I'm home~!" I chirped as I stepped through the door to my house and closed it quietly. When I heard no replies I just shrugged my head and did a tiny fist pump. Yes no one's home! I grabbed a red apple from the fruit ball kept on the living room table and turned on the TV, channel surfing for something to watch.

I can say the only good thing about the first week of school is the fact that there's no homework. Other than that, in my opinion, it's completely awful. I gave a smile as I found something good- it was an anime about trying to create a new world, Death Note was it? I had just gotten really into the show and was off in my own little world when I heard the door open and my little sister's annoying voice along with several other equally ear shattering ones.

I glared at the entire posse before returning to my show and taking an obnoxiously loud bite out of my apple. Oh how I love red apples. "She was a bottled blonde, had her seve-" I quickly answered the phone blushing like crazy as the entire little crew of clone Emily's stared at me.

Oh dear god… red does not begin to describe how red my cheeks are right now. "Is that seriously your ringtone? Really, Don't Talk to Strangers? I know you're a perverted whore but wow I never thought…" Emily started before I gave her the look. I hate this bitch for a reason- SHE'S EVIL. "Hello?" I asked trying not to sound like a pissed off monster about to rip someone's eyes out.

"Oh hey Sakura, what's up!" Masaomi asked and I could just vision the overly happy smile on his face as he talked. It was in all fairness, pretty cute. "Nothing really, anything up with you Kida-kun?" I answered his question with a question as I got up off the couch and started to walk around. You know I've always wondered, why do we always walk around the house or where ever awkwardly when we're talking on the phone?

"Well I was just about to take my buddy Mikado out to hang around in the city when I thought maybe you'd want to tag along!"

"Are you going to go hit on girls?" I asked flatly knowing his intentions perfectly. "Yes. But don't worry Sakura I always have a special place for you in my heart so there's no need to be jealous!"

O-kay then. "Who said I was jealous, what? I mean I'm fine if you hit on other girls, it's not my decision on what you do- I'm not god, I don't control your actions. I was just asking so if I did tag along I'd know if I had to keep Mikado from questioning why he's your friend."

"Oh how you wound me~!" Masaomi said over dramatically causing me to giggle a little bit. Masaomi always seemed to know exactly what to say and in just the right way. This is why I prefer having guy friends over girlfriends; they do more than just get in fights.

Plus… they're pretty good to have around when you get into a bit of trouble. Especially when you have an entire group of pissed off painfully _perfect _girls chasing you because you put super glue on their seats. Yeah that really wasn't a fun day. Well for them anyways.

"Fine, fine I'll come along, not like I have much to do here anyways but let my ears suffer as I listen to these girls squeal like orgasming pigs over Justin Bieber and the like. Honestly I'm not sure what they like so much about that girl whose sex change operation was totally botched, then again these girls' brains are only the size of a white blood cell so…"

Emily gave me the most hateful glare and I grinned back at her. The rest of the little group looked stunned at my words but I shrugged them off. I gave a little finger wave before grabbing my neon yellow purse and walking out the door, still on my phone.

"So where should we meet up Masaomi-kun?" I questioned as I walked towards my motorcycle and started putting my black helmet with cat ears on. "Russia Sushi." He replied simply and I gave a crooked smile. "Perfect." I ended the call and revved up my pride. I was indeed _very _proud of this bike, it had cost a lot of money.

* * *

**~Another Time Skip of awesome~**

"Nice bike." Masaomi whistled as I took off my helmet and my chocolate brown curls bounced free. "Thanks dude, this thing is like my baby." I gave a nervous laugh as I saw Mikado stare at us awkwardly. "Yo what's up Mikado, my fellow new Ikebukurian brother?" I held out my hand for a high five which he didn't return. My smile faltered a little bit at this even though I wasn't exactly bugged. It's cool, he's just shy. I know the feeling. Believe it or not.

"Oh hi there Rogers-san." He bowed politely which caused me to erupt like a volcano with laughter. "Two things Mikado-san…" I had a little chuckle fit. "…First off my name is Sakura Thompson- not Rogers, and second just call me Sakura." I smiled at him and he returned it after a moment of awkward silence.

Wow the tension is strong here. Stronger than…

Wait what's stronger than awkward tension?

"Sooooo…" I started awkwardly finally cutting through the silence. "Shall we go have an adventure in Ikebukuro?" I smiled as I gestured in front of us towards all the lit up shops and arcades and all kinds of other places.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked *sweat drops* It's just... **_

_**I have no excuses**_

_**I really hope this wasn't too painful to read**_

_**Please I'd love reviews good and bad if only you'd write one out...**_

_***puppy dog eyes***_

_**I hope to see you all soon, but until then Sayonara!**_

_**Sincerely, Cielsakitty**_


End file.
